Kendall To The Rescue
by ArianaArmy
Summary: When Katie gets hurt...it's Kendall to the rescue!


"Katieeee!" Carlos pleaded. He was insanely bored and begging for Katie to play with him.

"No!" Katie said not looking up from her Nintendo DSi.

"Pleaseeeee!" The Latino just wouldn't lay off.

"Carlos! If I play tag with you with you leave me alone for the rest of the day?" Katie was tired of Carlos. Might as well shut him up now.

"YES! ON YOUR MARK...GET SET...GO!" Without warning, the Latino was bolting around the apartment. Katie sighed and started chasing him. She saw Carlos head down the stairs, and she knew that if she caught him, he would be upset and pout for 2 hours, so she picked up speed and ran as fast as she could. She would've caught him for sure unless she hadn't tripped. She was moving so fast, she skipped a step and went tumbling down the stairs. She yelped and flipped over numerous times until she finished her fall at the bottom of the stairs. She stuck her right arm in front of her in an attempt to catch her fall, but she landed flat on her stomach, and heard a crack that made her stomach churn. The sound of a young girl, injured, filled throughout the entire apartment. I sat up screaming louder than I ever had, and held my throbbing wrist. The pain was excruciating, and she couldn't feel her fingers. She looked down at her wrist and it just made her scream louder. It was definitely not the way it was supposed to look. She felt hands shaking her shoulders which made her scream louder and looked up to see Carlos. His words were drown out by her pleading screams and yelled the first name that came to mind.

"KENDALL!" The pain in her wrist was beyond horrific now. It was unbearable. "KENDALL!"

"No, James! 7+7 is NOT 13!" James was always good at picking up a fight.

"Logan! Then what is it!"

"14!"

"Pfft! Kendall, do you agree with me or Mr. Know-it-all?"

"Logan" Kendall said without hesitation. He was chatting Jo on facebook and less then enthused that he got to listen to James and Logan's argument. All of a sudden, he heard screams. Loud screams. Logan and James' stopped arguing and the three boys looked at each other in confusion. Those arn't just any screams, those are Katie's screams. "KENDALL!" He heard his name being screamed and bolted for the door. "KENDALL!" The second time he heard his name, he ran even faster. He made his way towards the steps and saw Carlos hunched over Katie who was screaming louder then ever before and curling herself into a fetal position.

"What happened!" He was frantic. He had never heard his baby sister scream like this before. He grabbed Katie from under her armpits, sat on the floor and sat Katie in his lap. He saw her wrist and knew that it was definitely broken. It was insanely swelling, blue and purple, and bent in a way that made him sick. "She was chasing me and tripped and fell down the stairs and landed on her arm" Carlos was clearly worried. Logan and James' had since arrived on the scene, and were exchanging worried glances. Kendall lifted her head so he could see her eyes, and saw that her face was scrunched in pain, and her tears were falling like there was no tomorrow. "Katie, does it hurt?" He hated to see his baby sister in pain. She could not bear to get words out, and that's when Kendall knew it was time to take charge. "Ok, Logan go get my mom and tell her we'll meet her down there!" "Got it!" and then Logan was gone. "Carlos, you go and get ice from the kitchen!" "Sir yes sir!" And then Carlos was gone as well. "James, go upstairs and get my phone!" Then James disappeared upstairs. "Shhh, Katie, everything's gonna be okay. I promise." Kendall stood up and gathered Katie in his arms. She buried her head into his chest and her words came out muffled. "I–i-it...h-h-hurts"

"I know baby sister, I know" Her stroked the back of her head and made his way towards the kitchen just to find Carlos with the ice. Kendall sat Katie on the counter and took the ice. He laid the ice on top of her wrist and her screams which had not died down, got even louder. James' came running in with Kendall's phone and handed it to him and laid his hand on Katie's shoulder. Kendall slipped his phone into his back pocket and lifted a crying Katie into his arms. The boys headed out the door and walked swiftly down the hallway. Carlos hit the down button repeatedly until the doors finally opened. We walked in to find a very confused Camille. James hit the lobby button and explained to Camille what had happened, and Camille looked worried and laid her hand on Katie's back. Katie, who had her free arm around Kendall's neck, just could not take the pain anymore. She just wanted it to stop. The elevator finally opened on the lobby floor and the boys hurried out. Within seconds Mrs. Knight came running out of the gym to find her injured daughter.

"Oh Katie! What happened?" She laid her hand on her daughters back. Kendall explained what happened, and was just ready to make Katie's pain stop.

"Ok guys, we need to get her to the ER" Logan was going into doctor mode.

"Ya, plus people are starting to stare." The boys and Mama Knight hurried to the car and were off in a heartbeat. James' took the drivers seat and was going over the limit, but he didn't care. Katie's loud screams died to loud cries, but as soon Kendall attempted a gentle touch, the screams picked up again. They finally arrived at the hospital and walked quickly to the ER. Mrs. Knight and Kendall, who was carrying a crying Katie, walked to the front desk. The lady ordered them to the waiting room and said that a doctor would be with them shortly. Kendall sat down and Katie curled up in her big brothers embrace. After about ten minutes, a doctor came over and slipped a sling around Katie's arm and laid about 3 or 4 ice bags on it which caused Katie's tears to start again and she winced. Finally, after about an hour of waiting, the nurse said that she was ready for her ex-ray, but she refused to let go of Kendall, so he ended up going with her. The ex-ray hurt, like unbearably bad. It seemed like it took them forever, but they eventually finished and led them to a room where she was to get a cast put on. She made Kendall sit on the padded table and she sat on his lap. The doctor wrapped her arm in some kind of fluffy bandage, and then asked her what color she wanted her cast to be. 5 minutes later, the doctor returned with a lime green cast cover. Once the cast was molded onto her arm, he told her she should wear her sling for the first couple of days. Kendall lifted Katie into his arms, and followed the doctor, who was explaining medical stuff to their mother, to a room. Once in the room, Kendall laid Katie gently onto the hospital bed. The doctor put an IV in her and gave her some pain medications, and Carlos, Logan, and James made their way into the room. After a while of explaining the nurse cam in with her ex-rays and handed them to the doctor. He studied them for a minute, and then put them on some monitor so they were projected on the wall, showing Katie's clearly broken wrist. "Well, Mrs. Katie, it seems you have successfully managed a clean break, and we will probably have to keep that cast on you for about a month in half, maybe longer depending on your progress." Katie sighed, her arm still hurting but not nearly as bad as it had been an hour before. The doctor started explaining to Mrs. Knight about a lot of stuff. He said that she would probably be in pain for a couple of days, and that I should probably take pain medications. He continued talking and then the other guys walked over.

"Bummer" Logan sighed

"But I know what will make everything better!" Carlos exclaimed.

8 pairs of eyes stared back at him.

"What?"

"What's gonna make everything better?" James said

"Ice cream!"

After all the paperwork was filled out, prescriptions were recommended, and instructions were given, they all headed to get frozen yogurt. Carlos took about 10 minutes to decide a flavor, but Katie didn't mind. Kendall lifted her up so her weight was supported on his side, and took her around so she could decide a flavor. After everyone had gotten their fro yo, they took a seat outside. They're weren't enough chairs, so James' leaned against the wall and Katie sat on Kendall's lap. Since she was right handed, she had no good control over her only available arm. She was getting frustrated because she couldn't get it so Kendall scooped some of her ice cream for her and plopped it in her mouth, causing the others to chuckle.

"Thank's, Big Brother"She said after swallowing.

"Anytime, Baby Sister"


End file.
